


Movie Night

by Chandler



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fluff, Multi, Short One Shot, Tony Is A Dork, clint is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/pseuds/Chandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night is always a lot of fun, even if it is a bit messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Movie night with the Avengers was always fun and a bit, different but none the less fun. Tonight was no exception.  
The living room had become one big pillow fort, courtesy of Clint and Tony.  
There were thirty large pizza boxes; Thor insists that it’s required.  
Tons of backed good, cookies, cupcakes, cakes, pies, pastries, and scones; Bucky has a gift for baking.  
Sixteen twelve packs of grape soda, Natasha’s absolute favorite.  
Around twenty-six blankets, Steve knows it’s better to have extra around.  
Finally there was eighteen large bowls of popcorn, extra butter because Bruce says it can’t be eaten any other way.  
Jarvis had picked a movie at random and had finally chosen Disney’s “Treasure Planet” which was fine with everyone else.  
Clint was half sitting half lying on Thor’s lap while leaning against Natasha who had her legs on Bruce’s lap. Thor’s arm was around Steve who was holding Tony’s hand with Bucky’s head on his shoulder. Tony was sitting in between Bucky’s legs leaning against his chest and Bucky’s metal arm wrapped around him.  
Everyone watched the movie contently all feeling cared for as they sat with their loved ones. When the movie was over Jarvis took the liberty of shutting and locking everything down as the team slept in their messy but comfy nest.  
Not a single one feeling alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, even if it is a little short.  
> <3 XD


End file.
